An enterprise may implement an inventory management system to keep track of items used within the enterprise. For example, a business that deploys a large amount of computer equipment, such as servers, routers, switches, and computers, may use an inventory management system that maintains information about the equipment and any software the equipment may execute. Information that may be maintained in such an inventory management system may include, but is not limited to, an identifier for an item, such as a serial number, the physical and/or logical location of the item, the current operational status of the item, a date when the item was placed into use, a date when the item is to be removed from use, other items to which the item is connected or is otherwise related, the person or organization responsible for the item along with contact information for that person or organization, and similar information that the business might wish to maintain in order to easily discover the status of the item. In some cases, such an inventory management system may be deployed in a web-based system that allows users connected to a network to visit a web page to check on the status of an item and/or to update the status of an item.